halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Norman-123
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team SPARTANS and stuff Movin pages Yeah, I moved it. Thank you. Norman-123 14:09, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Stuff You Can Haz Ah, interesting. It'll be good to have someone else doing Class IIIs around :) Anyway, good luck with the article, and I'll try to check it out sometime soon and give feedback. Spartan Team Hey, bud, can I join your Spartan team? I really like to add a Spartan to Team Dagger is it? I have a Spartan if you want to hear.ThatOneSpartan 04:55, June 21, 2010 (UTC) http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/SPARTAN-G105[[User:ThatOneSpartan|ThatOneSpartan]] 08:18, June 21, 2010 (UTC) AAO RP Pictures Here you are you are welcome-- Ghost Company As per LOMI, ignore my fail as it seems I have been transferred to Kilo Company. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 19:29, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes please. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 20:09, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Class III News Thanks for the feedback. Lol on the feedback you gave. Out of curiosity, why would MC puke at the sight of Sara when he kept in his bile while walking through Gravemind's entrails? XD Saberstorm 01:44, July 26, 2010 (UTC) You have a point there. But since he's a Spartan, I never saw MC as a guy who'd go after a girl just for her body. He seems more like some of the more noble Spartans of Ancient Greece. Saberstorm 04:14, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Not all of them. You just have to read the right myths. There's short mention of a guy in one myth who wouldn't take a wife that couldn't match him in battle, for example. I don't remember what the guy's name is, so don't ask. Saberstorm 03:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) About pics... I can do the pics but not now or most likely next week. The reason is that for the the next ten days I am away (and have been for the past some odd amount) and during that time I have no acces to live or even my Xbox for that matter. Also when I get back my live will not be connected because during my time away my family is moving. So when I get back I will set up Live at the new house and hopefully get the pics (this should be around the 20th of August) I can't get on my computer and I shouldn't be on this one either as it is one of the ones you find at the airports.I will not be on Live or a PC for the next few days (unless I can get on my Dads laptop and I am meeting with on monday-tuesday-ish/1st of August to the 2nd.) Sorry for the long message, I do have ODST and hold in there I'll get the pics... eventually- Juggernaugt The containment facilites for flood are not air tight chambers they were originaly contained in stasis that the Elite disabled, causing the original outbreak and for no reason would a Prophet defile his own religion and experiment on what they consider abominationsEcho 1125 22:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) pics K, Norman, 2 more days until I get my xbox set up a can get you those halo pics. Hold in there. also what ODST model I have all, Rookie, Buck, Mickey, Romeo, Dutch, Dare.- Joining AAO Pics hopefully you have not given up hope. the problem is that my piece of shizno comp is not uploading pics to HF. go to Bungie (dot) net. then go to TF Wings (thats the gt) profile. the pics should be there. if they aren't. well. you are one hell of a patient guy i hope you can wait more. (if you can't find them tell EM117 to get them. he knows what they look like cuz' he helped me make them over LIVE. sorry. i truly am. -- RE:Fourth Fleet Reignition Invite RE: AAO Brutes Class III Character Profiles Colors LOL-ing I have to ask: Where do you find your pictures that you use in comments? Saberstorm 06:46, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Kingdoms in Exile Sure, you can has pozishun. I added your name to the list. We're still under construction, and I'm still trying to establish some of the plot, so hold tight. Thanks, 16:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Call for aid